It Must Have Been Love
by mcwiig
Summary: Maleficent got something really important to tell Regina, something that will change their lives completely. Dragon Queen. Every chapter is named after a song title. Slightly AU!
1. Stronger Than Me

**So lately (since pretty much season 1) I've been shipping Dragon Queen. But with what's been going on lately I've been inspired to write this. It was supposed to be a one shot but has turned out so much longer! So I'll divide into chapters. **

**I do not own the characters or Once Upon A Time. I would love to but sadly I do not. I've also used the dialog between Snow &amp; Regina that they had in the end scene of 4x13 "Unforgiven".**

**Chapter named after song: Stronger Than Me by Connie Britton (Nashville Cast) **

**_"Oh, here I go again _****_walking the line _**

**_killing time between my sins _**

**_Oh, why do I come here _**

**_The ending's still the same _**

**_I'm bringing back old tears _**

**_I act like I don't know _**

**_Where this road will go."_**

**I really hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_Maleficent had kept this secret for a really long time, a secret that had been eating her alive. But she knew she had to reveal it soon enough, this was a secret that where bound to come out. Even though she never told Snow White who's baby she was carrying that night several years ago in the Enchanted Forest she knew that she had to tell the truth about the baby, a baby that disappeared because Snow White wouldn't help her keep it safe from Regina's curse._

* * *

Regina was waiting in the cold rainy weather. As a car pulled up in front of her and a figure got out of the car.

Snow walked up to Regina.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger." (Regina)

"Maleficent is back." (Snow)

"I should have known fish sticks and pound puppy where here for more than a second chance." (Regina)

"They wanna destroy our happy endings. All of them." (Snow)

"How do they hope to do that." (Regina)

"That's where you come in. We need to find out what they are planning. We need to get someone close to them. Someone they believe could be one of them. We want you to go undercover with them to help us stop their plans." (Snow)

"And you think they are just going to welcome me in their coven with open arms." (Regina)

"Regina you used to be one of them." (Snow)

"They think I'm a hero now. They'll never believe I want in." (Regina)

"So find out what would make them believe." (Snow)

"What makes you so sure they are dead set on destroying us." (Regina)

"Because of something me and David did a long time ago.

Regina you once…you once asked me to keep a secret and I couldn't. But I'm gonna ask you to keep one for me. One that Emma can never know." (Snow)

"What is it?" (Regina)

"Emma was born with potential for great darkness." (Snow)

"But she's the savior. A hero. Her magic is as light as it gets." (Regina)

"Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to sure it was." (Snow)

"If you aren't sure she's good why can't you tell her." (Regina)

"For the same reason you don't want Henry to hear about the terrible things you did in your past. You wanna protect him. So he doesn't lose faith in the person you've become. The person he believed you could be. That's why Emma can never find out what I'm about to tell you. She's finally starting to open up her heart, and if she learns the truth if we let her down she will lose faith in us, and it could send her tumbling down a dark path. Because when you betray the people you love, when you make them see the worse parts of you, what you've done changes everything. There's no going back, you've shattered bonds you've worked so hard to forge. The stronger this bonds once were the more difficult they are to put back together. If they can be repaired at all." (Snow)

"I don't understand. What exactly did you do to Maleficent." (Regina)

"Because of us Maleficent lost her child." (Snow)

* * *

When Regina got back from her talk with Snow she sat down on the couch the words running around in her head. _Mal was pregnant? How come she didn't tell her about this? _All these questions were spinning in her mind. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the knock on her door at first. By the second knock she got up from the couch and moved to the door. She opened the door and by her surprise Mal was standing there and it looked like she was having a hard time coming up with something to say.

"Hello dear." She said simply.

"Hello." Regina answered. She stepped a side and let Mal into her mansion.

"You've done well for yourself I see…comes with being the mayor huh?"

"Something like that."

They stared at each other for a while before Regina took the matters into her own hands.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I come and visit an old friend?"

"Sure but I don't believe that's the only thing you want from me."

"True. There is something else."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Regina Mills do not roll your eyes at me!"

Regina had forgot how big of a control Mal had on her. She still remember when she had first come to see Mal to help her with her fire magic. It was a day that would never be the same ever again. That was the day they had both fallen in love with each other but hadn't said anything to anyone, not even themselves. They had just stared at each other and nodded their agreement, it had been enough for the both of them.

Regina's face turned red and she whispered her apology.

"Sorry."

Mal smiled at her, forgiving her. Because she knew that what she was about to tell Regina could end up with her never seeing her again.

Regina mentioned for Mal to follow her. Regina sat down on the couch she had just been sitting in thinking about what Snow had told her just 30 minutes earlier.

Mal sat down trying to contain her tears. Mal didn't cry often and especially not in front of people. Regina had witnessed it once, when they had broken up.

"Regina the thing I'm about to tell you is a secret that I've been keeping for so long. I secret that can change everything, and if you do not want to talk or see me after this I will understand…" She took a deep breath.

Regina took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Mal was still trying to get her breathing in control when Regina looked up at her.

"Has this anything to do with what Snow told me just before you got here?"

"You talked with Snow White?"

"Yes. She called me and I went to see her."

Mal nodded.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it is."

She took another deep breath before she turned to face Regina.

"I was pregnant at the same time they conceived Emma. I bet you already knew that though."

Regina nodded her yes to let Mal continue.

"I went to Snow to get her to help me keep _my_ baby safe because we knew your curse was coming…but she wouldn't help me."

"That was why she said 'Because of us Maleficent lost her baby'."

A tear fell from Maleficent's eye as Regina finished her sentence.

"But that's not the important thing in this."

"It isn't?"

"No. That baby Regina, was yours, or ours." Mal let out the breath she'd been keeping.

Regina was lost at that sentence. The only way two people of the same sex could conceive a baby was that either one of them had used magic or it was _True Love_.

Regina looked down and then up again at Mal.

"It was_ ours_?"

"Yes."

Regina looked slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"The only way for us to conceive a baby is either one of us used magic or it was…"

"_True Love._" They both said it on the same time.

They looked into each others eyes. Regina smiled before she leaned forward and kissed Mal. They broke apart when they both needed air.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I might be a little angry that you did not tell me sooner but at the moment I'm more mad at Snow for not helping you." Mal smiled. She thought Regina would make her leave. She really had changed.

They leaned in and kissed again.

* * *

**Until next time :***


	2. I Want You To Know

**So here is chapter two! Sorry it took such a long time but schools been keeping me busy but now it's easter and I'll have more time! **

**I'll like to thank my instagram co-owner for being my BETA from now on! She's like a little "sister" to me and I love her very much! **

**I obviously do not own OUAT...**

**Chapter named after song: I Want You To Know by Zedd &amp; Selena Gomez**

**_"I'm better under your reflection_**

**_But did you know did you know did you know know?_**

**_That's anybody else that's met ya_**

**_It's all the same all the same all the same glow."_**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning she found the other side of her bed empty. Shocked and a little sad she got up. Coffee; she needed coffee. As she reached the kitchen she could smell something, something really good, heavenly. In her kitchen stood Mal, and it looked like she was making breakfast for a whole family of five. Mal turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning beautiful."

"Good Morning." Regina walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"It smells really good!" Regina exclaimed as she took a seat by the kitchen island.

Mal let out a breath of relief. She had been pretty sure she would have screwed it up. Mal took a seat next to Regina. Regina took her hand and squeezed it, she looked into Mal's blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure it tastes delicious."

"I really hope that's true."

"It will be." Regina gave her one more reassuring smile before she took a bite and she was gone, this is one of the best things she'd ever tasted. Why had she never thought of this before? Brownie waffles was definitely on her list of favorites, and so was Mal.

"Oh my god Mal this is amazing!"

"You really think so?"

Regina didn't say anything, she just kissed Mal on the nose.

After breakfast they found themselves snuggled up on the couch, Mal was lying with her head in Regina's lap.

"Gina?"

"Yes Mal?"

"If that baby was born and I'd still have it and I told you, would you still love me? Would you love it? I'm just wondering since you have Henry…"  
A tear fell down her cheek.

Regina was slightly sad about what Mal was asking her. Mal was staring at her hands and not wanting to look at Regina's expression.

"Mal look at me."  
Mal looked up seeing Gina's warm brown eyes.

"I've always loved you, and always will and yes I would have loved our little baby." Mal smiled. This what was she had always wanted. For her and Regina to be happy and have their little family.

"Why are you wondering?"

"Regina your everything to me. You're the reason why I'm still fighting. You're the reason I'm not going after Snow White right at this moment. You're the one! The one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one… I want kids with."

Regina smiled. She was happy. Yes of course she had felt that with Robin but it wasn't the same. She had history with Maleficent, something she really didn't have with Robin because she decided not to walk into the tavern he'd been sitting in the day Tinkerbell took her there. She did love Robin though, and would always love him but not as much as she loved Maleficent.

She looked down at Maleficent who was looking her with a curious expression on her face.

"Yes?"

Mal looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by yes?"

"I mean yes, to everything. To being with you. To having kids. To everything. I'll even marry you"

"You would?"

"Yes."

Regina leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As much as they wanted to stay in that state forever they were interrupted by a knock on Regina's front door. Regina got up and reached out her hand for Mal to take, she took it and they walked hand in hand to the door.

Regina opened and on the other side stood a very annoyed Cruella.

"Where the hell have the two of you been?!"

"Here?" Both of them let out.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

Gina and Mal looked at each other and then at the clock. They had been so caught up being wrapped up in each others arms that they hadn't noticed that it was already past 10am.

They looked at each other once more and giggled.

"Sorry."

Cruella looked down and saw their hands tangled together. She looked up and smirked.

"Oh that's what you guys have been up to!" She continued to smirk.

Regina and Maleficent looked at each other and started smiling like idiots.

They untangled their hands, took their coats and followed Cruella out in the cold air. Rumple and Ursula were waiting in the car while Cruella had gone to get Regina and Maleficent.

"Why did it take so long!" Rumple said sounding cranky.

"They had tangled themselves up together." Cruella smirked.

Ursula turned around to look at Regina and Mal and raised an eyebrow, meanwhile Rumple looked disgusted.

"You go girls!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Just start the car Cruella." Regina warned.

Cruella did as she was told and then turned to Rumple.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." he teased.

Regina just rolled her eyes which Mal caught and made her chuckle.

"What?" Regina squeaked - which earned her a stare from everyone in the car.

"No, nothing." Mal reassured. When the others had turned their attention to something else Mal leaned into Regina who had her head against the window looking out wondering what Henry was up to.

She kissed Regina's neck and whispered: "I've got something planned for you tonight just wait."

And with that Regina gasped for air which Mal laughed at.

* * *

**Until next time :***


	3. Somebody To You

**Hiiiiiii guysss! So here is chapter 3! Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter once a day for now at least.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Chapter named after this song: Somebody To You by The Vamps feat Demi Lovato**

**_"I used to run around_**

**_I didn't wanna settle down_**

**_But now I wake each day_**

**_Looking for a way that I can see your face_**

**_I've got your photograph_**

**_But baby I need more than that_**

**_I need to know your lips_**

**_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this."_**

**Nope I do not own OUAT...**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

After an eventful day Regina and Maleficent stumbled through Regina's front door. Rumple had left them when they had decided to go drinking - which was pretty early on. Now it was close to 1am and Regina and Maleficent couldn't stop giggling.

They helped each other up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. Regina threw herself on her bed and looked at Mal who was leaning against the bed post.

"So you said you had something special planned. Wanna tell me what it is now?" Regina asked curiously.

Maleficent, who was way to tired to even answer the question just stared at Regina. Mal usually didn't get this tired but right now she was exhausted. She didn't want to disappoint her Gina though.

"I'm sorry Gina, I'm just way too tired. But since we don't have to meet the others in the morning I think I can rearrange some things." Mal smirked.

Regina - who was exhausted herself after their craziness around town, understood and nodded.

"But you're staying right?" Regina asked with hope in her eyes. She got up from the bed and stood next to Mal.

"Of course honey." Mal answered and kissed Regina's cheek.

They got undressed and got under the covers. Regina snuggled in close to Mal. She had forgotten how amazing that made her feel. She of course felt it with Robin but this was something else, something different entirely. Mal was warm, it was extremely soothing. Regina looked back at all the times she had snuggled up next to Mal in the past, those passionate nights of happiness and lust. The rough but passionate sex, that had them breathing heavily but felt so incredibly amazing.  
Mal had also forgotten all of those nights they had snuggled up together after having hot sex. They would just lay there, listening to each other's breathing. She turned Regina around so she could look into her eyes. Those chocolate colored eyes that made her heart melt.

"Gina I promise you, that tomorrow will be a day that you'll never forget." With that Mal leaned in and kissed Regina passionately on the lips. They parted and fell into a magical state of sleep.

Regina woke up first the next morning. She turned her head to look at a peacefully sleeping Mal - she definitely looked peaceful when she was asleep. Regina reached out her hand and started playing with Mal's hair. Mal stirred, but didn't wake up. Regina leaned in and kissed Mal's forehead.

"Good Morning love."  
Mal opened her eyes slowly and stared into Regina's brown eyes.

"Good Morning."  
Regina kept playing with Mal's hair.

"What time is it?" Mal asked after a few seconds of silence.

"A few minutes over 10." Regina answered.

"Oh."

Regina giggled.

"Have you been up long?"

"No." Regina smiled.

Regina snuggled closer to Mal looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"But I did have some time to marvel at how beautiful you are when you're sleeping." Regina whispered into Maleficent's ear.

Mal's cheeks turned red. She was definitely not used to people watching her sleep. She didn't know that Regina had done it before, several years ago.

"No need to be ashamed dear. You know I think you're extremely cute… or gorgeous… or hot, whichever you prefer."

This made Mal blush even more.

Regina kissed Mal's nose and rolled on top of her. Attacking her with kisses all over her body.  
"What do you have to say for your defense?" Regina asked in a teasingly matter.

Mal tried to squirm out of Regina's grip but damn the woman had grown stronger.

"Oh no dear you're not getting out of this." Regina smirked at Maleficent who looked slightly amused.

Regina removed the t-shirt from Mal's perfect body, a t-shirt Mal had borrowed from her. It looked more perfect on Maleficent then it did on herself, she thought.

Regina started placing kisses around Maleficent's gorgeous breasts, which earned her a moan from the woman.  
Regina surely enjoyed this, for once it was her that was in control.  
In their previous encounters Regina had been the one pinned down.

Regina moved her way down to lick a circle around Mal's belly button. In which, Mal had to grab a hold of the covers. Regina kept going and as she reached Mal's panties. Mal was sure she was gonna pull them off, but Regina had something else in mind; she blew carefully and it sent shivers through Mal's whole body.

After that, Regina got up and made her way into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Mal was still laying on the bed, confused about what had just happened. Regina poked her head out from the bathroom:  
"you coming?"

At that, Maleficent got up quickly, and ran into the bathroom.

"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…" Maleficent thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry I'm such a tease but in all the other fanfictions I read they have sex so early and I want them to take it slow. But I promise you next chapter will be kinky ;)**

**Until next time :* **


	4. Love Me Like You Do

**So sorry guys! It took a while to write and my BETA didn't tell me that the chapter was fine sooo yeaah! But here it is and it's longer than the last two chapters! **

**I really hope you enjoy! WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Chapter named after this song: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding**

**_"Fading in, fading out_**

**_On the edge of paradise_**

**_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_**

**_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_**

**_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_**

**_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_**

**_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_**

**_What are you waiting for?"_**

**I do not own OUAT!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

As Maleficent got into the bathroom Regina had already started undressing and was about to get in the shower when Mal grabbed her arm and spun her around, she scanned Regina's body and moaned.

She moved them so they were standing in front of the mirror, Mal put her arms around Regina and said.

"You look so damn beautiful." This time Regina was the one that blushed.

Regina turned around to look into Mal's eyes, she bit her lower lip and kissed Mal on her perfect red colored lips. Regina then proceeded to drag Mal with her into the shower, never breaking their kiss.

Regina shivered as the water reached her body. Mal pushed herself closer to Regina, which resulted in Regina being pushed up against the tile wall. Mal lifted Regina up a little and started sucking on her breasts.

Regina moaned happily and gasped for her breath.

"You like this don't you?" Maleficent smirked.

Regina couldn't even answer that so she nodded as Maleficent started sucking on her pulse point. Mal let go for a second and let Regina down, Regina took that moment to turn them around and Mal was now the one pressed up against the wall.

Mal gasped for air and Regina got down on her knees. She looked up at Maleficent and smiled she then started licking around, Regina could tell that Maleficent was already wet and she smirked against her clit.

Mal herself had to really take deep breaths not to fall over the edge too fast, Regina had become really good at this. Maleficent could tell that her clit was sensitive and every time Regina licked it just became more and more sensitive. Mal let out a moan when Regina had started sucking on her sensitive opening, as Mal was about to let out another moan Regina places two fingers by her entrance and pushes them inside with force causing Mal to throw her head back.

"REGINAAAAAA!" Regina pleased with her first plan smirked and continued to move around teasing Maleficent, knowing exactly what she wanted and where she wanted it.

"Gina…please." Mal pleaded hoping to score some points with Regina by begging her to give her her release, but since Regina wasn't done with what she had planned smiled and said.

"Oh no dear, this is just the beginning."

Mal bitter her upper lip, she was definitely amused.

Regina moved her other hand and started playing with Maleficent's right nipple, she could feel it harden between her fingertips, while she was still moving around inside of Mal. Regina also took the opportunity to start sucking on Mal's bottom lip, before taking her in on a passionate kiss. Maleficent moaned against Regina's lips causing Regina to moan.

A messy kiss was shared, Regina let go of Mal's nipple between her fingers and started sucking, leaving marks, marks that Maleficent didn't care about.

"Please….Gina…I can't take….it." Maleficent pleaded in between short breaths.

Regina finally gave in and did as Mal pleaded, moving her fingers to Maleficent's special spot. Curling her fingers fast and passionately, and she didn't have to wait long for Mal to be pushed over the edge.

Maleficent was now in a state of pure ecstasy. Regina slowed down as Mal was coming down from her high.

As Mal's breathing came down to normal she looked into Regina's beautiful brown eyes.

"Wow" she beamed, this was definitely something new.

"Glad you liked it." Regina smiled.

"Oh, honey. I did more than liking it." Mal winked.

"You're turn!" Regina teased, and then walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her before she got another one and signed for Mal to come and then wrapped the towel around her.

"I need coffee." Regina said and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

A confused but happy Mal walking behind her.

After Regina's coffee boost they walked back to Regina's bedroom. Regina letting the towel fall off her body before laying down on her bed. Maleficent once again leaning against the bedpost watching Regina.

Regina looked up and smiled, just looking at Maleficent made her smile. There was something about her that made her stomach twitch, in a way she hadn't experinced before. Regina had forgotten that she was staring so when Mal cleared her throat Regina was brought back to reality.

"Seeing something you liked dear?" Regina had no idea that she had attached her sight to Maleficent's breasts.

Mal kept smirking while a shade of red crept on to Regina's face. Regina took a deep breath and said.

"Actually I do." She sounded confident. Mal who still had her towel on, still showing a lot of cleavage dropped the towel fully and Regina let out a moan. Regina could tell that she was already getting wet in between her legs and she gulped.

"Oh I can tell." Mal laughed, and climbed up on Regina. Putting one knee by Regina's entrance making Regina throw her head back.

Mal leaned forward and kissed Regina on her neck, she went around in circles before deciding to suck on Regina's pulse point. She knew that Regina couldn't stand it, she loved it but it drove her nuts.

Mal moved her leg up a little closer and Regina moaned it satisfaction. Mal moved her head up and looked at Regina who had her eyes closed.

"Gina look at me." Regina slowly opened her eyes, happy that she did. Because Mal was looking right at her smiled and gave her a big messy but cute kiss and then licked her lips.

"You ready to have some fun?" Mal asked with a smile on her face.

Regina beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

Maleficent placed kisses from Regina's neck to her breasts to her stomach and looked up and winked at Regina before she went down on her.

"Oh, shit!" Regina let out.

Maleficent kept sucking on Regina's definitely wet clit. When Regina was least expecting it Mal flickered her tongue in and out of her.

"Mal…please…right…there!" Regina pleaded. Mal slid her tongue out having to catch her breath.

"No…don't…stop!" Regina whined, and let out a pout.

Maleficent laughed.

"Oh, honey, I said fun, that was just the beginning."

At that Mal slid two fingers inside Regina.

"Ohhh." Regina let out.

Maleficent smirked happy that she hadn't become rusty after being gone for so long. Maleficent moved around inside of her teasing her as much as Regina had teased her earlier with not giving her what she wanted right away, and she could tell that Regina was slightly annoyed over it.

"Oh dear, can't stand to taste you own medicine huh?" Mal taunted.

"Pleaseee…just give…me my…release…" Regina pleaded trying to keep her breathing in check.

Mal kept teasing Regina before she let out her puppy eyes.

"No, Gina not the puppy eyes!" Maleficent whined. If there was something she could absolutely not stand, it was Regina's puppy eyes.

Maleficent gave in and gave Regina what she wanted. She flickered har fingers until she found Regina's it spot. She pressed firmly and waited for Regina's response.

"Oh, yes…right…there!"

"Okay then." Mal sassed and pressed down even more, Regina buckled her hips so she could get closer to Maleficent.

Regina was so close to falling over the edge, and as Maleficent started flickering her nipple with her free hand she was over the edge in seconds. Everything was so pretty, rainbows and glitter where everywhere and her head didn't seem to stop spinning. This was definitely the best sex she had had in years. As the spinning had subsided and her breathing was back to normal Mal slide out her fingers and licked them clean. After that she leaned in and kissed Regina passionately.

"You taste good." Maleficent addressed and fell down next to Regina. Regina turned around so Mal could spoon her.

"So do you."

* * *

**Until next time :***


	5. The Middle of Starting Over

**So here is chapter 5 sorry it took such a long time. This is also the last time I'll get help from my BETA so if chapters doesn't make sense after this then you know why...**

**I obviously do not own OUAT... **

**Chapter named after this song: The Middle of Starting Over by Sabrina Carpenter**

**_"The colors and the stars_**

**_Seem a little brighter_**

**_Tomorrow isn't far away!_**

**_Through the hardest part_**

**_I'm working towards a happy ending."_**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Regina woke up an hour later, not even realizing she had fallen asleep. She looked to her left and saw Maleficent laying there, still fast asleep. She smiled. She never thought she could be this happy again - this was her third time.

She did have a past with Mal, but they both thought it wouldn't work and they did break up - technically she walked away from their relationship, and she regretted it every day after that.

They had met after Daniel had died, when she had grown tired of her mother's constant interferences in her life. She had found one of her mother's old spell books, and looked up Rumplestiltskin who then pointed her in the direction of Maleficent, where she had spent most of her time after (pushing her mother through the looking glass) and Leopold did not seem to mind that she was gone most of the time, day or night.

Those nights when Maleficent had her pinned up against the wall kissing her roughly, fingers working their magic and didn't stop until her whole body was shaking. Regina smiled as the memories kept playing in her head. She still had her eyes on Mal, but she was in her own world, smiling like an idiot so she didn't see that Maleficent had opened her eyes and was looking at her.

Mal cleared her throat and Regina shook her head and looked into Mal's blue eyes.

"Good morning." Mal chuckled.

"Morning…" Regina stuttered obviously embarrassed.

Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Someone must have thought of something… should I say dirty… since you are blushing dear." Mal teased.

The air caught in Regina's throat, and she started coughing.

"So I was right, it was something dirty." Maleficent smirked.

"Maybe." Regina simply answered not giving in too easily.

"So you're not gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?" Maleficent laughed.

"Totally." Regina smiled.

Maleficent rolled over so she was on top of Regina and said;

"are you really sure about that?"

"Confident." Regina shot back, still not giving up, even though Mal had a tight grip on her arms.

Mal raised an eyebrow again before she went for kissing Regina on the neck avoiding her favorite spot. She had one hand tickling Regina on her side.

Regina started giggling and squirming under Maleficent's hold.

"Are you sure now?"

"No." Regina let out between her giggles.

Maleficent stopped tickling her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good girl. Now spill!"

"Okay, okay! I was just watching you sleep again…"

Mal's face turned red.

"No need to be embarrassed honey, it brought me so many amazing memories. If I had never found that spell book that belonged to my mother I would've never found Rumplestiltskin, and he wouldn't have led me to you."

Mal smiled, and Regina kept going;

"If I had never pushed my mother through that mirror, I would have never been able to disappear from my duties that long. Leopold certainly didn't care, but my mother would have, I wouldn't have been able to see you. Have you pin me up against the wall, kissing me, and you wouldn't have made me shake in an unholy manner."

Maleficent leaned in and kissed Regina once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now please get off of me!"

Mal rolled over quickly, and Regina got up and ran into the bathroom.

Mal had been sitting on her bladder for way too long.

Regina let out a sigh of relief when she reached the toilet.

Confused, Mal got up from the bed and followed Regina into the bathroom.

"You okay dear?" She asked as she entered.

"Yeah." Regina laughed.

"Oh my god, sorry babe… I… didn't… know! Why didn't you say anything?!" Mal exclaimed in panic.

"Because I didn't wanna ruin our moment." Regina smiled.

Mal smiled and leaned against the sink.

When Regina was done they got dressed and walked down to the kitchen for something to eat.

Maleficent's stomach let out a growl letting the two of them know that someone was hungry.

"Anything special you want dear?" Regina asked.

"Right now anything would be good." Mal laughed.

"Okay then."

Regina decided to make her special blueberry pancakes. She sat down next to Mal and smiled.

Regina took a bite, watching Mal, who was looking down at her plate.

"It's blueberries you don't have to be afraid."

Mal chuckled before she took a bite and smiled.

"Oh my god Regina this is delicious!" She exclaimed happily.

"I knew you would like it."

After lunch they did the dishes together.

They decided to head for a stroll after in the sunny afternoon. They sat down by the benches at the docks, looking out over the water.

"Regina if I decide to look for our child, would you be there?"

Regina took Maleficent's hand and squeezed it.

"You know I would."

As they walked back hand in hand smiling, the sun started shifting to rain. It was only drizzling and as they reached Regina's house and Regina was about to open the door, Maleficent dragged her out in the rain again taking her lips into hers and kissing her passionately in the now pouring rain.

_Yes this was definitely her happy ending._

* * *

**Until next time :***


	6. Gorgeous

**So here is chapter 6! Been writing like crazy for the past half hour. It's also 1am so I apologize for any mistakes. But I had a flow going and I didn't want to stop. **

**I do not own OUAT...**

**Chapter named after this song: Gorgeous by Idina Menzel**

_**"When all of the beauty turns to pain**_

_**When all of the madness falls like rain**_

_**As long as we crash and we collide**_

_**We will be gorgeous, you and I."**_

**ENJOY!**

**Btw thanks to BellaDora Soulmates for the 'prompt' I legit had no idea what to write about and then you came with an idea! THANK YOU! **

* * *

As they had gotten inside Regina had insisted that they should take a shower. Mal who was exhausted after their adventures had protested but Regina had dragged her into the bathroom anyways babbling about something like _"if you do not take a shower you'll end up getting sick." _something Mal had rolled her eyes on. How could Regina know that she would get sick? Why is she being so annoying. But Mal had gotten into the shower anyways not as long as Regina had wanted. Mal sat down on the toilet waiting for Regina to finish.

Regina got out and was about to wrap a towel around her body when Mal stopped her and moaned.

"So fucking gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

Regina blushed and giggled, leaning in kissing Mal on the lips.

"Ever seen yourself in the mirror?" Regina beamed.

Mal wrapped her arms around Regina, standing there in front the mirror in the bathroom.

"I guess I have." Mal answered with a laugh.

"But the question is, have _you_?"

Regina thought hard, she knew what Maleficent meant but she really hadn't thought about exactly that. Sure she had seen herself in the mirror several times, constantly making sure she's looking her best self. But had she ever appreciated the beauty she saw in the mirror? She was pretty sure she had not. Now she was standing in front of the mirror with Mal's arms wrapped around her, she really was gorgeous. Regina had always had self esteem she never questioned her body, maybe because she had always checked out if her outfit was on point but never actually stood in front of the mirror naked. It was terrifying, like really really horrible. Regina started shaking, she knew she was beautiful but she was starting to question her own thoughts.

Mal catching up on Regina's shaking steading her and whispering sweet words in her ear, seeing that it isn't helping she turned the brunette around and looked into her eyes that were filling with tears.

"Hey hey. No, no Gina! Listen to me! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE GORGEOUS, YOU'RE HOT AND YOU ARE EVERYTHING I WANT!"

She pulled her in for a hug, Regina clinging to her for dear life. Mal rubbed Regina's back and hugging her tight, seeing that it helped and Regina's breath started to even out.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you were ugly?" Mal asked.

"No." Regina answered.

"See you have nothing to be insecure about. Definitely not now when you have me. Because as long as I tell you you're beautiful, gorgeous and hot you'll always stay beautiful, gorgeous and hot. Okay?"

Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

Mal kissed Regina on the lips, and then they headed for bed. Crawling in Mal scotched closer to Regina and hugged her tight and they soon drifted off to a blissful state of sleep.

* * *

Mal woke up Saturday morning regretting not staying in the shower longer as Regina had told her to do. She was about to say something to Regina when she sneezed, not once, not twice but three times.

"Good Morning to you too!" Regina laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, honey it's hilarious. Didn't I tell you to stay longer in the shower?"

"Yes." Mal pouted. She hated being sick, she didn't get sick often but when she did it was horrible.

"I'm pretty sure you're regretting your actions now aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Regina got up and got dressed. Mal started shivering out of loss of Regina's body, pulling the comforter closer.

"If you try to get some more sleep and I'll go downstairs to make you breakfast."

"Okay." Mal lied back down and drifted off soon enough.

* * *

Regina full up on making her sick Mal some breakfast ran her hand through her hair.

"So I know she likes those blueberry pancakes…"

Regina got the ingredients and started making the pancakes.

40 minutes later she was all done, putting everything on a brick and headed upstairs again to a sleeping Mal.

She put down the brick on the end of the bed and walked over to Mal.

"Hey, honey. You up for something to eat?" Mal looked up, still obviously exhausted.

"Yeah, I think so."

Regina smiled she got up and took the brick and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"You made me blueberry pancakes?" Mal smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would make you feel a little better."

They ate in silence, Mal eating more then she thought she could handle, being sick and all.

Regina had put the brick on a table next to the bed and laid down on the bed, putting Mal's head on her chest.

"I hate this!" Maleficent exclaimed.

Regina looked down.

"Why?" She asked while playing with Mal's hair.

"We were supposed to look for _our_ child."

"Aww honey. But we'll still have time to do that when you're feeling better. Right now you should focus on getting better, because if we look for it now while you're sick it can make you feel worse."

Mal looked up at Regina with a sad expression.

"I know, I just want to know if it's okay, and where it is and…"

"I know you do, so do I. But right now the only thing I care about is getting_ you_ to feel better."

Mal smiled, she knew Regina wanted the best for her, but it still made her sad not knowing where their baby is. She wished she didn't have to stay sick for long. She looked back at Regina who looked at her.

"You're good at this…"

"Good at what?"

"Making someone feel better, taking care of them when they're sick or feeling sad. You're definitely mother materiel."

"I guess that happens when you raise a son for 10 years." Regina smiled going through her memories with Henry.

"Yeah. I wonder if I would have been any good."

"Of course you would. You don't remember last night when I became insecure naked in front of the mirror? You have no idea how good you are at making someone feel secure again." Regina beamed.

Maleficent smiled.

"I'm also pretty sure we'll see soon enough how amazing of a mother you are." Regina assured.

"I hope so."

* * *

By Wednesday Mal felt so much better. They had spent the last couple of days snuggled up in bed with lots of movies. Regina ending up showing Mal the Disney version of themselves, making Mal laugh in disbelief.

Mal had woken up first, watching Regina sleep. So peaceful, so adorable, so gorgeous.

"Good Morning sunshine." She sang as she kissed Regina on the forehead.

"Good Morning yourself."

They snuggled closer.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Regina asked curiously.

"Actually I do," Mal smirked.

"and I got something special planned for you!"

Regina did not liked the sound of that but went with it.

Regina had no idea what Mal had planned, but she did call it Mal's Day of Fun. Which would either mean, full speed all day or a lot of sex. Regina was definitely hoping for the second one.

* * *

**Until next time :***


	7. Uptown Funk

**So here is the next chapter sorry I took such a long time I've been super busy these last couple of days! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! **

**I do not own OUAT...**

**Chapter named after this song: Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson &amp; Bruno Mars**

**_I'm too hot, hot damn_**

**_Called the police and a fireman_**

**_I'm too hot, hot damn_**

**_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_**

**_I'm too hot, hot damn_**

**_Say my name you know who I am_**

**_I'm too hot, hot damn._**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Regina was laying down trying to suppress a smile, she watched Maleficent's every little move, as the blonde moved to sit up on her. Mal leaned forward and kissed Regina passionately. A moan escaped Regina's lips and Mal bit down on Regina's lower lip.

"You like that huh?"

"Yes, very."

Mal smirked, she placed soft kisses from Regina's lips down to her neck. She started sucking on Regina's pulse point and Regina gasped.

Mal kept sucking and licking, but also placing soft kisses and breathing slightly on Regina's skin.

Regina could feel that she was also getting wet and it didn't help when Maleficent put her knee by her entrance.

"Oh dear, seems like someone's getting wet." Mal teased with an evil smirk.

"Maybe you should just get down on me then." Regina said with confidence.

"Maybe I should huh…"

Mal moved her way down Regina's body placing feather light kisses along the way, stopping right below her belly button.

"Hmm, what should I do now?" Mal asked in delight.

Regina smiled hiding her annoyance.

"You really thought that smile could hide the fact that you are annoyed."

"Maybe." Regina simply answered.

Mal let out a chuckle.

"Uh huh. We'll see."

Maleficent moved her knee up a little higher brushing against Regina's entrance a little firmer. She withdrew her knee and Regina let out a small whimper because of the lost.

"How about now dear?"

Regina groaned and Mal laughed.

"I thought so." Maleficent smirked and put back her knee and Regina gasped.

Mal kissed Regina on her stomach before placing a kiss on Regina's wet clit.

Regina let out a moan she had been keeping in for a really long time.

Mal flickered her tongue making Regina's eyes flutter. Mal kept moving around hitting every right place every damn time.

"Oh God, please!" Regina exclaimed.

"He can't help you right now dear." Maleficent said with a sweet tone.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"What have I told you about rolling your eyes at me?"

Regina muttered a_ sorry_.

Mal removed her tongue and dipped two fingers inside Regina.

"Oh, shit!"

Mal shifted her fingers moving fast and effective, she could tell with all the pleasant screams Regina was letting out.

"Oh…shit….Mal! Right…there…pleaseee." She pleaded.

Mal gave in and gave Regina her sweet release.

"Ohhhhhh…YESSSS!" Regina's body started shaking as she reached the high of her orgasm.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as she came back from her high.

"I think I just did that dear." Mal teased and yawned laying her head down on Regina's chest.

"Yes you did, and you're hella good at it!" Regina answered.

Mal blushed.

"Thank you my dear." Another yawn coming her way.

"Someones tired."

"I'm not tired…"

"I'm too hot, hot damn, call the police and a fireman. I'm too hot, hot damn, make a dragon wanna retire, man. I'm too hot, hot damn." Regina sang out.

"Yeah sure." Mal chuckled as she slapped Regina's arm.

"So sure." Regina started playing with her hair while a new thought appeared in her head.

"Did you ever think this would happen?"

"What?" Mal answered with confusion.

"This? Us?"

"Not to a 100% no, but I always had my suspicion. We used to have a great time and I did think about it a lot more then. I wanted you but you just_ left_, and I gave up on having something with you when you trapped me as my dragon form and left me underground for over 30 years."

"I know there is no way you'll forgive me for that, and I am really sorry for that but that was the only way for me to still keep you close to me, you were the only one that I didn't delete memories off, I wanted you to remember, remember the Regina I used to be, the one that you_ fell_ for, not the one I became." A tear fell down Regina's cheek, she took a deep breath and continued.

"You fell in love with the sweet Regina that wanted help with her magic so she could destroy Snow White. I was still a young girl, a 19 year old. When I was with you I didn't think about the revenge I wanted, you made me forget completely. You made me wanna be me the happy girl that wanted a future where I could love whoever I want and someone who loves me for me not because I saved his daughter."

"And if I get to ask…who do you love?" Maleficent asked.

"You do…" Regina paused and smiled.

"I love you." She gives Mal a kiss.

"I knew that!" Mal outbursts in sarcasm.

"Of course you do stupid!" Regina slapped her playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Mal snapped.

"Okay."

With that Regina leaned down and kissed Mal once again this time longer and more passionate, when they broke apart Mal snuggled closer to Regina and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Until next time :* **


	8. Your Love's Like

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE DUE TO THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SPOILER FROM THE LATEST EPISODE "MOTHER"! **

**So here is chapter 8! Really hope you'll like this one! My flow stopped in the middle of it and it took time to get something in that would fit with the story. Anyways I do not own OUAT, I have used one part that was known in the latest episode "Mother" so if you have not seen that episode I apologize for the spoiler if you don't want the spoiler THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE! **

**Chapter named after this song: Your Love's Like by Sabrina Carpenter. **

_**"Your love's like breathing in the salty air**_

_**of summer on a private island just for me."**_

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"Hey, what would you say about a vacation?" Mal asked out of the blue.

"That I would need one but I can't." Regina sighed. _She had wanted to take a vacation so many times but with all the mayor duties and every other villain it hadn't been an option. _

"Why?" Mal reached for Regina's arm.

"Right now I need to focus on 'your' friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah, if it weren't for them we would be half way to Thailand by now…"

"Thailand?" Maleficent asked confused.

"Oh, yeah you don't know where that is…" Regina brings out a map.

"Okay so here we are." Regina points to a large country, Mal looked closer and looked at the name, _Maine_.

"And Thailand is here." She points to a country on the other side of the map.

"How do you get there?" Mal asked, she was super interested.

"You go by airplane. It's a machine that can fly." Regina explained in a way Maleficent would understand.

"That doesn't sound good."

Regina laughed.

"It does not but it works and it's pretty much safe."

"Pretty much? What do you mean?"

"Sometimes airplanes can crash, it does not happen often but it does on occasions."

Mal looked terrified, and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"We could always take a cruise in the Caribbean if that makes you feel better?"

"What's a cruise?"

"Oh, it's a boat or a large ship that is much more luxurious than the ones in the Enchanted Forest trust me."

"Oh, that sounds fun! But Gina where is the Caribbean located? Can you show me on the map?"

"Sure! It's here." Regina points to small islands that was not that far from where they are.

"But if we go on the cruise we got to travel by car to Boston first because that's where the boat is docked." She points on the map to show Mal where Boston is located.

"Okay that's fine. But does that mean we can go?" Mal asks with excitement.

"Probably but we need to do something about Rumple, pound puppy and fish sticks first."

Mal laughed at the nicknames Regina had given the other queens of darkness.

"I'm pretty sure I can help you with that." Mal smirked.

Regina and Maleficent met up with Cruella and Ursula.

"So what have you two love birds been up to lately. We've missed you." Cruella chuckled.

"Probably the same thing the two of you have been doing." Regina sassed causing Mal to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cruella blushed.

"Oh, save it! We can tell you guys have feelings for each other and we can all tell you guys have done it. You guys are not good at hiding it. Also you guys are _extremely_ loud." Regina giggled.

And once again Cruella's cheeks flushed to a redish color, meanwhile Ursula stood there trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation.

"Okay but enough about what you guys do in your private life…I do not need those pictures in my head. But we have something to discuss, something that matters all of us." Regina explained.

"So you guys obviously know there is something going on with me and Mal. We have decided to act on it, we're going to look for our child, and for the record we do know what you guys did, and if I had not promised Mal not to turn evil again you guys would be dead by now! We're going to have our family, we're going to find our child and we're going to have many more."

Mal smiled.

"You want more kids?" She asked.

"Of course I do, and I definitely want them with you." Regina smiled.

"Okay to the point, you two obviously want each other, you guys can have your happy endings and Ursula now when you have gotten your voice back I don't see why you guys are still hanging out with Rumple…you have each other, you have love. Go and chase it, you deserve it as much as I do and that's why I invited you two into Storybrooke. Take the chance and give us all a favor and just become exclusive it's hilarious how you guys think you've kept this a secret when the whole town knows."

"You are starting to sound like Snow White, but you do have a point. Yes I do love Ursula, I really really do."

"You do?" Ursula asks in confusion, Cruella had never been good at showing her feelings.

"I do."

Ursula and Cruella smiled at each other before the attention was turned back to Regina and Maleficent.

"So what do we do?" Urusla asked.

"Nothing. Rumple's gonna contact all of us but would we even have time to answer? Would we even hear him call? You know what I'm getting at?"

"Oh, we won't hear because we're too busy…"

"Exactly and if he meet us on the street just say something along the lines of _we found our happy ending_ and keep walking."

"Regina you're not as dumb as I thought you were." Cruella acknowledged.

"Watch it pound puppy!" Regina hissed.

"Okay, okay, chill."

They stood there awkwardly for a while before Mal spoke up.

"If you don't mind I wanna go fuck this woman now…" Regina blushed.

"Hey we don't mind at all. Have fun!" Cruella blurted out before Ursula dragged her in another direction leaving Regina and Maleficent behind.

Mal got closer and put her arms around Regina who raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really mean what you just said?"

"Would I be poofing us out of here now if I didn't?" At that Maleficent poofed them back to Regina's mansion and into her bedroom.

"I guess not." Regina smirked, Mal still had her arms around her.

Mal spun Regina around so she could look into her eyes, she smiled and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You remember when you told Cru and Urusla about having a family with me and I asked you want more kids and you said yes?"

"Obviously." Regina rolled her eyes earning her a playful slap from Maleficent.

"I'm gonna make you pregnant." Maleficent addressed.

That's when Regina's smile disappeared and tears started to form in her eyes.

"What is it?" Mal asked obviously confused.

"I can't have kids…" Tears now streaming down Regina's cheeks.

"What?!" Mal exclaimed.

"This was long after I apparently got you pregnant, my mother set me up on a date and the only reason why she did that was to get me pregnant. She wanted me to be her baby farm and I didn't want that so I drank this potion and now I can't get pregnant or get anyone pregnant either."

Maleficent couldn't help the tears now forming in her eyes. It hurt her to hear about Regina's past and all the awful things Cora had put her through. If the woman wasn't already dead she would kill her herself.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mal asked in sadness.

"Find something that can change that. Because I meant what I said I want to have more kids, and I definitely want them with you." Regina smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**Until next time :* **


	9. The Scientist

**I'm on a roll today haha! But it just seems so good so I have to write it. The more I write today the more inspirations I get and that's why I keep writing. **

**I do not own OUAT! **

**Chapter named after this song: The Scientist by Glee Cast (because I keep having it on replay.) **

_**"Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start."**_

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Regina had a lot of Mayoral things to do during the next upcoming week. Snow really had done a terrible job and they all had agreed to give Regina her job back because at least what she did worked for the town. There was a lot of paper work, paper work of things that had gotten destroyed many of the things she had been involved destroying with the queens of darkness. She didn't stop until she heard a familiar voice, it was Rumple.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"No need to be hostile dearie."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"So, Rumple, what can I do for you?" Regina tried again.

"Well dearie it's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you."

"What do you mean? And nothing never comes from you without a deal…"

"True. But this time you won't have to give me something in return."

"Okay."

"I know you want to undo the potion you drank several years ago. The one that keeps you from getting pregnant."

"I guess you would." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I got the undo potion." Rumple simply answered.

"You do?" Regina questioned.

"I do, but there is something you should do before you drink it."

"I knew it! There is always something with you!"

"You need to call Robin."

That hit Regina with a shock. That was not something she would expect him to say.

"I know you carry around a piece of paper with his new phone number on it."

Regina blushed. She did look up his new number, it wasn't that hard there aren't many "Robin Lockesly" in New York.

"Call him."

Regina took up her phone and dialed the number that was written on the paper.

"Hello." Could be heard on the other end.

"Marian." Regina answered.

"Not really." At that moment Regina could hear another familiar voice.

"Zelena."

"Hello dear. How have you been?"

"Oh, cut the crap! What are you doing with Robin's phone? And where is Marian?"

"Oh, he's out, and when it comes to Marian, she's gone."

"What did you do?!"

"I told you I would take everything you had."

"Not really, I've moved on." Regina smirked.

"With who?"

"Maybe you can meet her someday, maybe sooner than you think." Regina kept smirking.

"It's a _she_? Wow Regina I didn't know you swung both ways."

"Guess it keeps you from my happy ending."

"Oh it definitely does. But I gotta go, it was nice talking to you! I got a meatloaf in the oven."

With that Zelena hung up and hurt was formed in Regina's eyes.

"You knew!"

"Of course I did dearie. She did find me when Belle banished me to New York."

"Give me that damn potion now!" Rumple handed Regina the potion and Regina poured the whole thing down in one.

With that Regina stormed off.

* * *

At the other part of town in Regina's mansion Maleficent was trying everything she could to find a potion that would undo Regina's mistake. She wasn't mad at Regina for doing it she was proud, she stood up to her mother. Mal couldn't be more proud.

After going through tons of magic spell books she sat down on the middle of the living room floor trying to think of something when Regina stormed through the front door making Mal jump in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, my sister won't be happy when I'm done with her."

"Your sister?"

"Oh, yeah, I got a older half sister Zelena also known as the wicked witch of the west…she wants to take away everything I have. She's now in New York with Robin posing as his wife Marian, and I'm also sure something else is going on."

"What?" Mal asks still pretty confused.

"She's jealous of me…"

"Oh." Mal chuckles.

"Come one we got some baby making to do!"

"But I haven't found a potion yet…"

"Already fixed! Time to make some babies!"

At that they ran up the stairs to Regina's bedroom.

Regina was pushed onto the bed and Regina gasped. Mal started to unbutton Regina's blouse to find Regina's black lace bra.

Mal moaned.

Regina rolled over onto Maleficent pulling her tank over her head.

"Braless, nice." Regina winked.

Regina unbutton her pants and pulled them down before doing the same to Maleficent. Clothes scattered all over the bedroom floor.

Regina kissed her way down from Mal's lips to her neck going between kissing and sucking causing Mal to moan in pleasure.

As Regina was about to move her way down Mal tilted her head up.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other before Mal teased.

"Okay you can continue now." Regina huffed before she started placing kisses around Mal's breasts.

Over an hour later two heads landed with a thud on the pillows, tangled together. They looked into each others eyes both filled with lust and passion.

"Wow." Regina beamed.

"Wow indeed."

Breathing starting to even out for both of them after coming to a high.

"If that is not enough to make a baby then I don't know what will." Regina let out.

Mal chuckled at that and put her arms around Regina.

"We'll just have to hope."

Regina was pissed knowing that her sister was probably sleeping with Robin. Sure she had moved on and what she had with Maleficent was something entirely different but something that still felt right she was not happy with the fact that Zelena had snatched Robin from her. So if this didn't work out and one of them were pregnant after this she would probably blow up.

Regina could tell that Maleficent had already fallen asleep. It was late and she should probably rest her eyes too, and keep the hope that after the magic she and Mal had just caused something good will come out of it.

* * *

**Until next time :* **


	10. Shower

**Here is chapter 10! I'll probably not be able to update until Tuesday or something since I'm not home. I'm on a mini vacation down at the southern part of Sweden visiting my brother and his family. My niece is getting baptized also. **

**I do not own OUAT...**

**Chapter named after this song: Shower by Becky G **

_**"All I want, all I need is your loving**_

_**Baby you make me hot like an oven**_

_**Since you came you know what I've discovered**_

_**Baby I don't need me another."**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

A week had passed and Regina was packing a few of her things to leave for New York when Mal came in and had a big smile on her face. Regina was standing with her back to Mal but could see the shit eating grin on her face through the mirror. She turned around and Mal walked up to her.

"Regina…I'm pregnant."

Regina's face lit up and she was beaming. The potion had worked and Mal was now pregnant with their child.

"You are?"

"Yes."

Regina then proceeded to kiss Mal.

"This is the best news I will probably hear all day."

"Definitely." Maleficent smirked.

"Hey do you wanna come with me to New York?"

"Why not." Mal kissed Regina.

"Maybe piss my sister off and show her that she couldn't take away everything from me."

"Oh, I totally like to do that!"

"Good."

They got their things and headed out to Regina's car.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Emma asked as she walked up to them.

"New York." Regina simply answered.

"Why?"

"Because my sister is there with Robin, shielding as Marian…"

"What?"

"You heard me. I got to go and fix this."

"I'm coming with you!"

"I can't say no this can I?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope."

"But you're taking your own car." Regina muttered.

"Sure."

They got into their respective cars, they had to drive past the Charming's first. Emma had to get some things and Regina wanted to say goodbye to Henry before they left.

"Henry, I don't know what's gonna happen in New York. But remember I love you, and behave."

"Yes mom I'll behave, I always do. I love you too and everything's gonna be okay. You'll be able to defeat Zelena again."

Regina placed a kiss on Henry's head before she turned to Snow and Charming and nodded and then headed into the car where Mal was already seated. They waited for Emma to finish saying her goodbyes, Emma was leading them out of town to New York after all.

An hour into their driving Mal turned her head from the window to look at Regina. She smiled at her girlfriends concentrated face.

"You're cute when you concentrated." Mal smiled.

Regina started to blush but kept her eyes on the road.

"Regina I've been thinking about baby names." Mal smiled once again this also causing Regina to smile.

"Me too." Regina answered her eyes shifting over to Mal for a second.

"Okay so if I say my suggestions and you say yours?"

"Okay sure." Regina smiled.

"Okay so for girls I got Jasmine, Emily and Daphne and for boys I got Nicolai, Corey and Elliot."

"I love all of them! For my suggestions I got Melissa, Olivia and Daniela and for boys I got Liam, Luke and Charlie."

"And I love all of yours!"

"But we should have one for each gender, but also choose a middle name." Regina addressed.

"Yeah that's wise."

"So now'll just have to have a really long talk about which names to choose."

Mal laughed.

"Long?"

"Choosing a baby name takes time, we both gotta agree and that takes time."

"Oh."

"But we'll find something."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

It had just gotten quiet when Regina's phone started ringing. It was Emma.

"Hi Emma. Something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to ask something."

"Sure."

"It's not for you it's for Maleficent." Emma quietly replied.

"Oh." Regina answered simply surprised.

"Wait you wanna ask me a question?" Maleficent was confused.

"Yeah, if you don't mind of course."

"No. Please go ahead."

"Did Rumplestiltskin tell you the name of your child?"

"Yeah why?"

"Since I screwed up badly by brining back Marian who is apparently Zelena I wanna make it up to Regina by helping you guys find your child."

Regina was even more shocked now than she was before. That Emma for once actually wanted to help her for once, that wasn't something Emma did first hand.

"Wait, you wanna help?" Maleficent asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Emma assured.

"Oh, okay. He said her name was _Lily_, or Lilith."

Emma's heart stopped beating, it couldn't be right? Or was it really her.

"Emma? You okay?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I used to know someone with that name. It just hit hard, we didn't really part as friends."

"Wow Ms. Swan I didn't know you had enemies." Regina laughed.

"Haha really funny Regina."

"I'm sorry Emma."

"Yeah, me too. But I really want to help."

"Okay."

"Anyways Emma, how long left until we reach New York?"

"We should be in the city in about a half hour."

"Okay good. We'll talk more later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Regina pressed the "end phone call" button on her phone and turned her attention to Mal.

"I had no idea she was gonna ask you that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm actually glad she wants to help, her parents screwed things up and now she wants to make up for it."

"Yeah."

15 minutes later and they were in the city that never sleeps.

Mal looked out the window.

"Wow Regina all the buildings are really tall!"

"Yes they are. They're called skyscrapers."

"Can we go up and see the view?"

"Maybe we can do that at the Empire State Building."

"That sounds nice."

"It will be."

* * *

**Okay so I want just guys to help me choose a name for the baby! So choose one girl name and one of the boy names: **

**Melissa **

**Jasmine **

**Emily **

**Daphne **

**Olivia **

**Daniela **

**Liam**

**Luke**

**Charlie**

**Nicolai**

**Corey**

**Elliot**

**Until next time :* **


	11. Welcome To New York

**Chapter 11 is finally here! It's also a little longer! Been writing like crazy yesterday and today! I was sick last week and the beginning of the week has been crazed out with last minute assignments and old assignments that needs to be in and I also my drama project finished Tuesday and that has been crazy. Anyways today is my birthday and my wish is for you guys to enjoy this! **

**I do not own ouat...**

**Chapter named after this song: Welcome To New York by Taylor Swift. **

_**"It's a new soundtrack**_

_**I could dance to this beat**_

_**The lights are so bright**_

_**But they never blind me**_

_**Welcome to New York."**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

As they arrived in New York Mal couldn't be more in awe. Regina was almost as lost as speech as Mal due to the fact that she had never been to New York before either but she had had a little more knowledge of how New York was thanks to all the movies and the internet.

Emma walked up to them smiling as she saw there expressions.

"It's different isn't it?"

Both of them nodded.

"Now I know how Giselle felt in the movie Enchanted." Regina said with a laugh and Emma joined in.

"Huh?" Maleficent asked in confusion.

"I'll show you later."

"Okay." Maleficent simply answered.

"So Emma where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Just around the corner. I'll follow you there then I got something I need to do."

"Okay good."

As they got to the building Emma started shivering, something both Regina and Maleficent caught, Regina knew but Maleficent.

"What is wrong Emma?"

"Too many painful memories."

"Oh."

"Emma's first love Neal used to live here."

"What happened?"

"My sister killed him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So when are we meeting back up?"

"It depends, if you guys stay here I can come get you later?"

"Sure."

With that Emma was on her way on her own quest, to do something she had promised Mal and Regina she would do. Find their daughter, if it was who she thought it was then this wouldn't be a problem or would it? She knew they didn't part the best ways, but she really hope she would listen to her, because she knew she had to do things right, especially after what her parents had done. She had to do right and that was not only what her parents had caused but also the pain she had caused Regina.

* * *

Regina and Maleficent climbed up the stairs to Neal's old apartment.

Regina was about to knock when Robin appeared behind them.

"Regina?"

Regina turned around and saw Robin and her heart fell down to her stomach.

"Robin."

He walked up to her about to hug her when she pushed him away.

"What is it?"

"Where is Marian?"

"Inside. What is it Regina why are you here? And why is _she_ here?" Pointing to Maleficent.

"She's with me." Regina simply answered.

They stared at each other for a while before Regina continued.

"Look, Marian isn't really Marian but my sister."

"Zelena? This can't be…"

"Why don't we go in and see."

"Sure, but trust me Regina I don't believe it's Zelena…"

Regina rolled her eyes before she walked through the door.

"Marian?"

Marian walks out of the bedroom.

"What's she doing here?"

"She came to see me."

"Didn't I tell you to delete her phone number."

Regina swallowed hard.

"Marian I believe you know why I'm here so why don't you just show who you really are."

"Is it true?" Robin added.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the crap!"

With that Marian shifted her necklace and Zelena appeared.

"See." Regina bragged.

* * *

On another part of town Emma had looked up Lily's work address. It was a little diner right outside of town.

She walked in and sat down by one of the empty tables.

Lily walked up to her and asked nicely.

"What can I get you?"

"A coffee please." Emma read the name on her name tag, she had changed her name.

"Coming right up."

A minute passed and Lily reappeared with Emma's coffee, and with that Emma confirmed that it was Lily seeing her star shaped birthmark on her wrist.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

As Lily walked out to take a break Emma followed her out.

"You don't remember me huh?" Emma asked calmly.

Lily thought for a second.

"Emma?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here, how did you find me, how did you know it was me?"

"Ummm, I…I'm here because I promised your biological parents that I would find you. I looked up your name like any normal person and I knew it was you because I recognized your birthmark."

"My biological parents? You know them?"

"Yeah and they're in the city."

"What? They're here?"

"Yes."

"So my question now is, do you want to meet them?"

"Meet the parents that gave me up several years ago…? Are you serious."

"Don't you think I went through the same thing with my parents. Meeting them again for the first time in 28 years. Don't you think I was mad? I shut them out for the first 2 years."

"Why are you doing this."

"You think your parents gave you up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but that's not what happened. My parents are responsible for what happened with you. They were the ones that separated you from your parents and I've been hard on them about it. They know that I don't like what they have done. But that I'm trying to make everything they've done better, to do something about the pain they have caused."

"You're parents are responsible for this whole mess. I've gone my whole life hating my parents for no reason." Lily was throwing her arms all around resulting her slapping Emma on accident.

"Shit!" Emma outbursts.

"Oh gosh Emma! I'm sorry."

"I know you're angry at me but violence is not the answer." Emma laughs.

Lily stood there confused.

"Remember years ago when you said 'friends forever' and I didn't keep it? I thought you were mad at me."

"Emma that was ages ago, sure I was mad at you at the time but it's not like I hold a grudge on you now."

"Oh, okay."

After an awkward minute passed Emma looked up and asked.

"So do you wanna meet your parents now."

"Sure I just gotta get something at my place first. Are you coming with me?"

"Sure." Emma followed Lily to this little place not far from the diner.

"Come on in, and there is something I need to tell you. I knew that it was your parents that caused this, I've been keeping track on you and I know everything about your parents."

"But do you know anything about yours?"

"I'm pretty sure Maleficent is my mom but I don't know about my dad."

Emma started laughing when Lily said dad because Regina was definitely not male.

"What is it?"

"Lily you don't have a dad you got two moms."

"What?"

"Yeah, your other mother is Regina, also known as The Evil Queen. Your parents are true loves and a child between two people of the same sex is possible if they're true loves."

"Oh yeah, the fairy tale thing."

"Yeah." Emma chuckles.

"I'll drive you to your parents. Come on." With that Emma dragged Lily with her to her car and they were on their way to the city.

* * *

"How long have you been impersonating Marian?" Regina blurted out.

"Since before Emma dragged Marian to Storybrooke, as Rumple was 'killing' me my soul left my body and I travelled through the portal. They left Marian alone for a while and that's when I killed her and took over her body."

"So the frozen Marian was actually you?"

"Yes."

Regina wanted to barf. She felt sick, she was real close to fainting. Maleficent took a hold of Regina's arm and pulled her closer to her.

"Come on Robin, we're leaving." She said when she had gained more confidence.

"I can't."

"What?"

At that moment Emma and Lily stumbled in the apartment.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I told Robin that we're going but he said it can't and no I'm waiting for an explanation to why he can't come."

"I can't go, I can't leave her! She's pregnant!"

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, everything went black for her. _She fainted. _

"Regina wake up." Maleficent begged.

Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She sat up slowly.

"You fainted."

"Oh."

"I was worried." Maleficent snapped.

Regina leaned up and kissed Maleficent.

"You don't have to be, I'm not leaving you or our baby." Regina smiled.

"Wait a minute…?" Everyone in the room was confused.

"Maleficent is pregnant with my child okay?"

Everyone in the room still confused about the situation they all are in.

"So apparently both me and Zelena are becoming mothers and aunts…" Regina said sarcastically.

Emma leaned up to Regina.

"Umm…"

"What Emma?"

"Regina, Maleficent this is Lily…your daughter."

* * *

**Until next time :* **


	12. This Is Real Life

**So I got this negative comment the last time I published and that's why I haven't written anything since then. I know it's no excuse but it hurt. So if you have negative opinions from reading my fanfic please keep them to yourself and do us all a favor (who actually appreciates this story) and leave and never come back. I get motivated to write more with all the positive comments that I get not the negative ones, they just push me down and I start writing other fics instead.**

**Really hope you enjoy this one and I still do not own OUAT.**

**Chapter named after this song: This Is Real Life by Nashville Cast (Connie Britton and Lennon &amp; Maisy Stella).**

_**"These are real smiles and tears.**_

_**This is gravity, stronger than any of your fears.**_

_**This is where the heartbeat hits the road.**_

_**This is where your dream becomes your soul.**_

_**This is real life, don't let it pass you by, laugh and cry.**_

_**This is real life, sometimes we love, sometimes we fight."**_

* * *

Regina and Maleficent looked at Lily and then at each other. Lily smiled awkwardly at them which for them was the cutest thing ever.

Emma ushered Lily closer and Regina politely extended her hand. Lily took it and shook it.

"Hi Lily, I'm Regina and this is Maleficent."

"Hi." Lily answered quietly. Regina smiled, it was like that hi she had first gotten from Emma when Henry had dragged her to Storybrooke.

Zelena cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Regina barked at her sister.

"So you're telling me you already have a daughter, an adopted son and a child on the way…and you're mad at me for being pregnant with your niece or nephew?"

"With my ex! That's what I'm mad at you about. Zelena I actually feel sorry for you, do you wanna know why?"

Zelena bit her lip.

"Because you always take or get things I'm already done with." Regina regretted saying 'what she's already done with' because it wasn't entirely true. She did miss Robin but Maleficent was more important to her than Robin ever was. Regina didn't think she could love anyone efter Daniel but she was obviously wrong when she first went to Maleficent for help with her magic. They fell in love and then Regina walked away, too scared to believe things would work. But now with all that in the past and everything coming together again with their new baby and Lily it felt good. Regina did still care about Robin though and did not want him to get hurt by her twisted sister.

Regina flicks her eyes to Robin who seems hurt by her comment.

"You're done with me?" Robin asks.

"Seems like it. You wanna stay with my sister anyways and I'm with Mal now." Regina squeezed Mal's arm for comfort.

Zelena giggled of pleasure.

"What you giggling about greenie?"

That shut Zelena up right away. She hated when Regina called her that. Regina knew Zelena hated it and that's why she keeps using it when she needs to.

"You know that you've technically haven't hurt me right? Because I'm happy with Maleficent and I know you'll never swing that way. It did sting hearing your voice when I called but since I was in love with someone else I wasn't really that bothered. I did decided to come here though and stop your shenanigans and I will continue to do so. Understood?"

Zelena nodded. She wasn't happy about it but she knew there was no way to bring Regina down now. Regina was right she would never swing that way, so there was no way she was gonna take away Regina's happy ending with Maleficent. Zelena also knew that there was no way Maleficent would let her destroy their happiness either. Zelena had heard about Maleficent but never encountered her herself. But she knew what she was capable of doing.

* * *

The ride home was kind of awkward.

Emma was in her bug with Robin and Roland while Regina had rented an SUV where she, Mal, Lily and Zelena rode in.

When they finally arrived in Storybrooke everyone was waiting. They all got out of their respective cars.

Lily's eyes went red when she saw Snow and Charming and all she wanted to do was rip them to pieces. Mal and Regina stood on either sides of her and held her close.

"They won't hurt you again, we will never ever let them hurt you again." Mal reassured her.

Snow and Charming did definitely feel ashamed. They knew how hard it was for them to be apart from Emma. But Lily had been apart from her parents longer than Emma and they felt really bad about it.

Regina through the Charming's a look, a look they recognized all too well. 'Hurt my family and I'll kill you' type of look.

"We promise." Snow mouthed to Regina.

"Thank you." Regina mouthed back.

With that Regina mentioned to Mal to take Lily back to their place while she took care of her twisted sister Zelena.

Zelena smirked wickedly at Regina.

"Stuff it!" Regina barked,

Regina took Zelena to the hospital.

"You think you can keep me from hurting anyone here?" Zelena laughed.

"Not quite dear."

Regina dragged Zelena down to the basement and smiled politely to the nurse.

"What is this place?" Zelena asked as Regina opened a door,

"You're new home!" Regina answered enthusiastically.

"You're locking me up in here?" Zelena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes it will keep the citizens of Storybrooke safe, and you won't be able to hurt yourself or anyone else."

Zelena groaned. She was not happy with this but what could she do. Regina had taken away her magic with the enchanted bracelet.

* * *

In another part of Storybrooke Mal had just gotten Lily to their mansion.

"This is huge!" Lily bursts out.

Mal laughed.

"Yeah I said the same thing to Regina when I first entered the house too. Perks of being the mayor I guess."

Lily laughed.

"I guess so!"

There was an awkward silence for a while before Lily worked up the courage to ask.

"What happened between you and Regina? Did she know about me?"

Mal bit her lip. She really didn't want to answer these questions without Regina because she didn't want Lily to be angry with either her or Regina. They had lost so much of Lily's life.

"Could we wait until Regina gets here? I'd rather have her here, I want both of us to be able to explain."

"Sure." Lily smiled.

* * *

Regina locked Zelena in and walked back to her mansion.

"Hi I'm back!" Regina shouted from the hallway.

Mal greeted her with a kiss and Lily stumbled up behind her.

"Lily has some questions she want answered…" Maleficent trailed off.

"Oh okay. Should we go sit?" Regina mentioned for them to follow her into the living room.

They sat down. Mal snuggled up next to Regina and Lily sat across from them.

"So Lily what do you want to know?" Regina asked.

Lily looked away and took a deep breath. This time she didn't have the courage like the one she had when it was just her and Maleficent.

Mal saw the pain on Lily's face and she knew what she had to do.

"She wants to know what happened between us and if you knew about her."

Lily looked at Regina to read her reaction. Regina smiled at Lily.

"No I did not know about you because at that time I had already left Mal. We wanted it to work out but we knew that it wouldn't so I left." Regina explained.

"You…just left?" Lily felt a tiny anger against Regina.

"Yes, and I can tell that you're angry and you have the right to be. I'm not proud of what I did, leaving her or enacting the curse." Regina paused to take a breath.

"I don't expect you or Maleficent to ever forgive me for what I did because I'll never forgive myself. The three of us could have had a life together and I ruined it. It was all me. I get that now. It wasn't Snow White's fault. I could have moved on. I could have had a life." A tear fell down Regina's cheek.

Maleficent put her arm around Regina and hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her head.

"We are here now." Maleficent said softly.

"But we missed so much, Lily is an adult now and nothing can change that."

"So lets not make the same mistake with this one." Maleficent answered while pointing to her stomach.

"We won't." Regina smiled.

"Lily honey. You don't have to if you don't want to but we really want to have you in our life and we wondered if you wanted to be in ours. But like I said only if you want to." Maleficent let out

Lily bit her lip she knew that she would hear that soon enough and she already knew what she wanted. All that she had wanted in life was to meet her parents and spend time with them. Get to know them and them to get to know her. She wanted this.

"I do, I do want to." Lily smiled.

Regina and Maleficent let her into their hug. They were beginning to look like a family. This is real life.

* * *

**Until next time :***


	13. Bright

**Chapter 13 is here and there will be an explosion I promise you that ;)**

**I do not own OUAT but I hope you enjoy this! Also apologize for any spelling mistakes since English isn't my first language hehe. **

**Chapter named after this song: Bright by Echosmith**

_**"You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case.**_

_**It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face.**_

_**Nights are good and that's the way it should be."**_

* * *

When Maleficent woke up the next morning she came downstairs to laughter and music. There was also this heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

She walked into finding Regina and Lily making breakfast.

"Hey what is it that smells so good?" Mal asked as she placed a kiss on Regina's lips.

"We're making blueberry pancakes your favorite." Lily smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Regina exclaimed.

They all sat down to eat breakfast. They ate in silence. After that they all helped doing the dishes.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Lily asked.

"We have a time to check on your baby sibling." Mal answered sweetly.

"Oh." It was barely a whisper.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Regina asked biting her bottom lip.

Lily debated this in her head. Should she follow her newly found "parents" to check on a sibling that will probably have a better life than she had had? It didn't sound positive to her but she wanted to spend more time with her parents and she wanted her sibling to know her. She didn't want to abandon her sibling like her parents had abandoned her in the past. She wanted to be a good role model for that little nugget.

"Yeah…sure."

"Okay, good."

* * *

A half hour later they were at the hospital. Dr. Whale came up to them and greeted them.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"We're checking on the baby." Regina smiled at Mal.

"If it's healthy. Do you wanna know the sex or?"

Regina and Mal looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"This might be a little cold." Mal cringed a little.

Dr. Whale looked at the screen and then moved back to the parents to be.

"Okay so I got some news."

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Regina looked horrified.

"No no. You're expecting twins." Regina's face went blank and Mal's smile got even wider.

"Twins?!" Regina questioned.

"Yes. One and two." Dr. Whale pointed to the screen in front of them.

"Twins Regina! Twins!" Mal exclaimed.

"They are both healthy so that is good." Dr. Whale pointed out while Regina was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she's becoming a mother two twins.

_Four kids Regina. FOUR! And you didn't want any kids before and now you're gonna be a mother of four. I can't do this, this is too much. I can't breath, oh my god. No Regina get your shit together you can do this. I know you can. It's not like you're alone in this. Lily is a grownup she doesn't need your help. She's old enough to take care of herself. Henry also has Emma so she will help you with him and then for the twins. You're not alone you have Mal. For fucks sake Regina you can do this._

Regina smiled awkwardly.

* * *

After their visit with Dr. Whale they went to get lunch at Granny's. There they met up with Emma, Henry and the Charming's. Lily thought it was really uncomfortable since she was still angry with the Charming's for what they did to her around 30 years earlier. But Regina and Mal had reassured her that it was gonna be fine and that they had forgiven them and that she should do the same. They also knew it was gonna be hard for her to do that.

The lunch went smoothly and they all parted ways.

When they arrived back at Regina's mansion Lily went up to her room, it was still kind of hard for her to realise that this was her room when she came to Storybrooke. She had her own room which was an amazing thing to realise. Henry also had is own room and soon the twins would have their own room too.

While Lily was in her room Regina and Mal sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I can't believe we didn't tell the others we're expecting twins." Regina giggled.

"I had such a hard time not telling them." Mal let out.

"I'm glad you didn't. We all know how hard it is for you to keep secrets." Regina winked which earned her a playful slap from Mal.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mal exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Regina rolled her eyes.

Mal pouted and got up and left Regina sitting on the couch all alone confused of what just happened.

"Mal?" Regina whined.

Nothing.

Regina got up and got out of the living room. She looked in the kitchen. No Maleficent. She the proceed to walk up the stairs to check their bedroom. But Maleficent wasn't there either.

Regina knocked on Lily's door.

"Come in."

Regina opened the door and walked in.

"Hey. Your mother isn't here right?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at Regina's question.

"I thought she was with you. What happened?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nothing really. I teased your mother and she left."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why would you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to make her sad okay?!" Regina lashed out.

Lily cringed at Regina's voice. Her mother really was The Evil Queen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I cringed I'm not used to this, or you or…" Lily trailed of.

"No no I get it. I haven't lashed out like that in a while scared me too."

They stood there for a while longer before Regina let out a breath.

"I should go look for her. Are you okay to stay here by yourself."

"You don't want me to help you look?"

"No it's okay. It's my fault she left so I should look for her."

"Okay, then yes I'm okay to stay here alone."

Regina smiled and walked out. Regina stood outside for a while trying to contain her tears which weren't that easy and a tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't lashed out like that in a really long time and it really did scare her. She didn't want to get back to _that_ person she _used_ to be. She didn't want to become _The Evil Queen_ again.

She took some breaths before she thought of places Mal could have gone to.

She decided to check the backyard first and there in the middle of the garden Mal was sitting in the grass looking out over all the flowers Regina had planted over the years.

Regina went up to Maleficent and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Regina let out.

Mal just kept staring on the flowers.

Regina bit her upper lip before she continued.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I really didn't. I love you way too much to want to hurt you ever again."

Mal turned her head to Regina and she could tell her love had been crying which made Regina feel even worse. Regina felt so bad that she had to turn her attention away from Maleficent.

Maleficent could tell that Regina was feeling really bad about this and she knew that it wasn't her intention of making her upset.

Mal tilted Regina's head towards her direction. She looked into Regina's brown eyes and smiled.

"I know you didn't mean to make me upset and I'm sorry I took off but I just needed to think for a while."

Regina smiled a leaned over and placed a kiss on Mal's lips.

"So while you were sitting here what did you think about?" Regina asked.

"About us, about Lily, and about these two." Mal looked down on her slowly growing stomach.

Regina smiled once more.

"I was thinking about names for them." Mal looked back up at Regina.

"Got any good ones." Regina winked.

"I was thinking I could name one and you named the other?"

"I'd like that."

"And since you've already named a boy, Henry. I thought you could name the girl."

"I've actually been thinking about this. So how would you like if we name the girl Daniela?"

"That is a really cute name and I think she would like it." Maleficent smiled at Regina who was beaming.

"And I was thinking we could name the boy Nicolai…"

"I love it." Regina kissed Mal's cheek and Mal put her head on Regina's shoulder and then they looked out over the flowers.

_This really was beginning too look a lot like a family with a bright future ahead._

* * *

**Until next time :***


	14. AN

**AN:** I'm so sorry guys that I haven't been updating! Thing is schools been crazy and since I graduate in less than a month and half, theres been a huge amount of things that I've had to do. My senior project was turned in last week, today I did my first part of my swedish national exam, I have several assignments I'm behind on and I've got several exams I've missed (it's like three but that's still a lot if you ask me). I don't know if I'll be able to write and update until I graduate on June 3rd. I really hope you guys understand. I might be able to write a very short chapter but I can't promise anything!

Keep reading or re-reading, share with friends and if you guys have any prompts for chapters feel free to leave a review with it I could use the inspiration! I love you all so much! mwah!


End file.
